


A Little Bit of Fantasy

by madartiste



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madartiste/pseuds/madartiste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fantasy never hurt anyone. (Nalu oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> _**Author's Note:** This was inspired by an [amazing little comic](http://easyminds.tumblr.com/post/94793119471/lucy-is-getting-way-too-into-her-personal-reading) drawn by Tumblr User Easyminds. Go check out that blog for some really fantastic art._

This book was so good!  Lucy had been unsure when Levy recommended it, but the characters were just incredibly well fleshed out.  The descriptions were vivid, and the plot completely engrossing.  

“Lucy?”

Not to mention the amazingly realistic way the two protagonists had connected emotionally.  It really had drawn her in and made her mentally commit to their relationship.  And now this smoldering love scene!

“Hey!”

It had been a long time since she’d felt so immersed in a romantic scene, but this one was just so… so… riveting.  Lucy was completely absorbed in it, watching the literary spectacle unfold in her mind’s eye.  The way his hands were touching her, how her mouth worked against his, the sultry sounds they both made… She felt like she was right there in the room.  Like it was happening to her.

“Lucy~”

The husky, rolling sound of her name broke the linguistic spell, and she lifted her head to angrily protest the interruption.  Her brain stopped dead in it’s tracks when Natsu slanted his scorching mouth against hers, tongue taking immediate advantage of her parted lips.  Powerful hands held her head still, one across the nape of her neck tangling in her golden hair and the other cupping her jaw.  He swept his calloused thumb along her cheek as her eyes bugged out in shock.

The heat of him was overwhelming, drugging her into a stupor like a lazy summer day and cajoling her eyes to slide closed.  His clever tongue laved the inside of her mouth, tasting and exploring until it started to tease at her own.  With gentle pressure from his fingers, he tilted her head back slightly to gain better access.  She moaned involuntarily and felt an answering growl bubble up from his gut until it vibrated down her throat and rattled her insides pleasantly.

Feeling bolder, Lucy let her tongue dance with his and was startled by the sharpness of his teeth when the adventurous muscle brushed against them.  Those dangerous canines always seemed to catch her by surprise when he grinned that sunny grin of his, no matter how many times she’d seen it.  A sinful image of those pointed fangs nipping and dragging at her flesh, along her neck and down to more sensitive parts of her body, made a spike of something hot lance down to her groin.

Natsu pulled back slowly, lids heavy over lust darkened eyes, letting his tongue trail along hers until their lips broke contact.  He stared at her, studying her flushed face and saliva slicked mouth with blistering satisfaction.  “Lucy,” he breathed, making her stomach quiver in anticipation.

“Lucy!”

The girl jumped, tumbling out of what she realized was the most lucid daydream she’d ever had.  It was like being doused with a bucket of ice water, and her heart was pounding from the shock.  The middle of the guild hall was most definitely the worst place to be caught up in that kind of intimate fantasy.

Natsu frowned, brows drawn down in concern.  “You okay?” he asked.

She snapped the book shut, nearly catching her fingers in her haste and turning away from him.  “Fine!” the celestial wizard squawked, voice cracking and cheeks blazing with embarrassment.

The fire dragon slayer frowned harder, taking in her appearance and skittish behavior.  After a moment of consideration he decided she was not, in fact, getting sick or in any real distress.  Better to let it go than risk getting kicked in the head.  “If you say so.  I’m gonna go check the job board.”

Watching him rise to his feet and walk away, Lucy sighed.  She knocked the book against her forehead lightly a few times in self admonishment for having gotten so swept away by her silly imagining.  Natsu kissing her like that?  How ridiculous!

Looking up, she caught the fire wizard’s piercing eyes from all the way across the room.  He was examining her with an overt interest that had her face heating up again.  Natsu grinned at her, wide and light, and waved excitedly for her to come over to view the posting he had chosen.

She really couldn’t help but return his jubilant smile as she hopped to her feet.  Sometimes the everyday could be better than any fantasy.  And who knew?  When it came to the Salamander and Fairy Tail, anything could happen.

 

 


End file.
